where_will_my_feet_take_me_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Have You Got Any Castles, Mandrilla?
'Have You Any Castles, Mandrilla? '''is a 1951 short animated by Alexander Williamsburg. Plot Mandrilla dreams about the library, following the cuckoo clock, the town crier (a caricature of Woollcott), after a brief introduction, introduces four monsters who introduce themselves roaring, but then dance a minuet. As characters from other books cheer them on, the globe-shaped protagonist of ''The Good Earth prays by his bedside. The library is panned over to the right, revealing the books The Invisible Man with an invisible man dancing, Topper (a novel from a series by Thorne Smith, as well as a film series) with a similar theme, The Thirty-Nine Steps and "Bojangles" Robinson dancing down the steps, and the novel So Big, and The Green Pastures which turn into a big band presentation of Swing for Sale led by a caricature of Cab Calloway. Panning over the cheering crowd, the camera reveals a singing Heidi, a literal Thin Man walking over into the White House Cook Book and coming out fat on the cover of a Great Works of Art book performing literally, and three Little Women and other characters singing together with the characters of The House of the Seven Gables and a drumming bulldog -- a play on Bulldog Drummond. Next, Louis Pasteur mixes chemicals from test tubes until they blow up, revealing Pasteur in Seventh Heaven. Also appearing is Captain Bligh on the Mutiny on the Bounty. None of this pleases a sleeping Rip Van Winkle complaining about Old King Cole being a noisy old soul while using The Valiant Little Tailor's scissors to snip hair from Uncle Tom to plug his ears. The music gets louder, with The Three Musketeers playing, Drums along the Mohawk providing a beat, and a character from Mother India also plays along. Then, Emily Host scolds Henry VIII for his rudeness. Rip takes scissors from The Valiant Little Tailor and tries to use them on a character from Uncle Tom's Cabin, only to be beaten back. Diamond Jim comes along pitching mortgage payments as the Drums Along the Mohwak beat louder, Henry VIII becomes even more gluttonous, and Oliver twists. W.C. Fields with a red nose (a play on So Red the Rose), and the Pied Piper join in. The Musketeers become Three Men on a Horse, grabbing the Seven Keys to Baldpate along the way, and free the Prisoner of Zenda over Aladdin's objections. As the Three Men pass The Informer, he whispers to Little Boy Blew who then trumpets for a Charge of the Light Brigade. Robinson Crusoe also fires at the Three Men, along with guns from All Quiet on the Western Front and backup cavalry from Under Two Flags. With the incessant firing, Rip has had enough, and opens a book entitled The Hurricane, which then blows all of the characters away, making them all be put into a book. The town crier than appears to conclude the cartoon, with Rip sleeping on the cuckoo clock (with its cuckoo muzzled; see Censorship below for information about the beginning and ending). Category:1951